


Different

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Doctor Mingyu, Fluff, Inspired a bit by Descendants of The Sun, M/M, Minghao's really just there because I'd feel weird writing a seventeen fic without him lmao, Patient Minghao, Soldier Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and Minghao are different. I’m trying to prevent Minghao from dying, but I’m going to kill you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr @/minghaon

"But honestly, how handsome is he?" Minghao asks for the nth time within 5 minutes.

Considering the teasing tone in his high voice, Mingyu knows he's only asking to annoy him - because that's how Minghao is - but at the same time, he's very sure that the Chinese boy is very interested in Mingyu's love-life. The only problem about that is, that it's none existing - which is pretty sad.

"You already asked that ten times," Mingyu sighs, removing the sphygmomanometer from the smaller boys arm. Nodding slightly to himself, he writes the condition down on the paper in front of him, deliberately ignoring the other's continuing questions.

"He must be handsome," Minghao ends up mumbling to himself, when he doesn't get any type of answer from the older boy. "If he wasn't you wouldn't be interested in him."

Once again it's hard for Mingyu to know whether or not the boy is teasing him - Minghao's way too hard to read and Mingyu's never been that great at reading people anyways.

"Just remember to take your medics."

That's the only thing he says, before leaving the boys room. On the way out, he hears the Chinese boy say "What if I choke in them and die?", but really, he's not that worried about that. Minghao isn't in a dying state right now. He just likes to think that he is, because he gets bored being alone and for some reason he's taken a liking in the tall doctor.

Shaking his head, laughing lightly at the annoyed voice of the Chinese boy - yes, he's able to hear it even though he's several steps away from the closed door - he's startled when he walks into someone.

The sudden collide makes it impossible for him to stay on his feet as he falls forward. The fall is as much of a surprise for the person he walked into as it is for him. Both falling to the ground, Mingyu groans as he hits the hard chest - it's nothing he complains about, because he can literally feel the muscles through the other's shirt, and damn, that's some great muscles - of whoever it is.

"I didn't expect us to be like this so soon," a familiar voice says, "And when we would be like this, I kind of expected to be the one on top."

With newly burning cheeks Mingyu makes a move to push himself of the older - he knows it's Wonwoo just by the sound of his voice. The look of his uniform jacket only confirms it - The older, however, pulls him down again only making him groan louder.

"We're in the hallway of my workplace, Wonwoo," Mingyu whispers angrily, doing his best at ignoring the curious glances from the patients and the other doctors walking by them.

The soldier only smiles his charming smile - it melts the younger every time and he knows it.

"Am I supposed to be jealous?" the older Korean boy wonder out loud, eyes meeting the younger's.

Mingyu knows he's only joking around, because he's been complaining about the Chinese patient to the older plenty of times.

"You and Minghao are different," Mingyu tells him, laying still on the other's chest. "I'm trying to prevent Minghao from dying, but I'm going to kill you if you don't let go of me right now."

He's voice is stern and he knows that Wonwoo won't disobey him, when he uses that voice.

Letting go of Mingyu, they stand up at the same time, the older of the two sporting a pout that the younger ignores.

Right as Wonwoo's about to say something, he's interrupted by a loud ringing.

It's coming from Minghao's room and Mingyu knows exactly what it means.

"Damnit, he actually choked on them," he sighs to himself, as he starts running back to the younger boy's room.

"Remember our date later today!" Wonwoo yells after him, knowing he shouldn't stop the other from doing his job and saving a dying - that's actually what Minghao is - patients life.

"I will!" Mingyu yells back before he disappears into the room he left not even 10 minutes ago.

Wonwoo smiles to himself. Mingyu really does look the best, when he's doing his job, he concludes as he turns around leaving the hallway - ignoring all the curious gazes people still sends him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr and twitter (both @/minghaon) if you want to. c:


End file.
